


home is in your arms

by mizumii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Member Death, M/M, Reconciliation, Regret, Shame, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Thai Language, Translation, Wakes & Funerals, set in Japan, แท็กเขาเยอะมากเด้อ
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizumii/pseuds/mizumii
Summary: การกลับบ้านหลังห่างหายไป 10 ปีของเกนจิเพื่อเข้าร่วมงานศพของแม่ เป็นการเปิดแผลเก่าและจุดความรู้สึกที่เคยยับยั้งไว้ขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง





	home is in your arms

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [home is in your arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715421) by [Ruriska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruriska/pseuds/Ruriska). 



> It's kind of her for the permission to translate and share her amazing work!  
> Thanks to my friend who recommended and persuaded me to translate, even more editting for me. :-)

เกนจิเดินทางมาถึงประเทศญี่ปุ่น ซึ่งเป็นประเทศบ้านเกิดของเขาในเวลาตี 2 กับอีก 35 นาที หลังจากที่เครื่องบินดีเลย์ไป 2 รอบ เวลาร่วมเกือบ 8 ชั่วโมงที่สนามบินและแซนด์วิชที่แย่ที่สุดที่ฮันโซเคยกินมา น้องชายของเขาเดินออกมาจากด่านตรวจคนเข้าเมืองในสภาพกางเกงขายาวสีเทาที่ดูทุเรศทุรัง สะพายกระเป๋าเป้บนไหล่ข้างหนึ่งแบบลวกๆ ตาของเขาบวมและอ่อนล้า เกนจิมีท่าทีประหลาดใจที่เห็นฮันโซรอเขาอยู่ สายตาที่มองพี่ชายที่ไม่ได้เจอกันเป็นเวลานานนั้น ทั้งช็อกและไม่มั่นใจ

ความห่างเหินเพราะระยะเวลา 10 ปีปรากฏขึ้นระหว่างพวกเขา ฮันโซนึกสงสัยคำพูดเหลวไหลที่ว่ากันว่า ‘เวลาจะช่วยเยียวยาทุกสิ่ง’ นั้นใครเป็นมันคนต้นคิดขึ้นมา จิตใจของเขาในตอนนี้ยังคงเจ็บปวดเหมือนกับวันที่น้องชายออกจากบ้านไปยังประเทศอเมริกา มันเต็มไปด้วยความขมขื่นและความรวดร้าว

เกนจิยกมือขึ้นเสยผมด้วยความประหม่าตามวัยที่ยังหนุ่มอยู่ แต่ฮันโซกลับไม่มีท่าทีใดๆ ก่อนจะรู้สึกประหลาดใจที่เห็นว่าผมของเกนจิไม่ใช่สีเขียวอย่างที่เคยเป็น ราวกับหวังไว้ว่าน้องชายเขาจะยังคงสิ่งนั้นไว้แม้จะผ่านไปหลายปีก็ตาม

“คิดไม่ถึงเลย...” เกนจิพึมพำพลางเดินไปหาฮันโซ คำพูดตีกันมั่วในหัว กระเป๋าเป้ร่วงจากบ่าลงไปบนพื้น เขาไม่สนใจ และยังคงขยับตัวเข้าไปใกล้ ทำให้ระยะห่างของทั้งคู่แคบลงเรื่อยๆ

ใจฮันโซกระตุกวูบในจังหวะที่รู้ว่าเกนจิจะเข้ามากอด  ทั้งโหยหาและหวาดกลัว เขารีบยื่นมือออกมาแทนเพื่อหยุดการกระทำของอีกฝ่าย เกนจิชะงักแล้วจ้องมือที่ยื่นมาตรงหน้า เขาแสดงท่าทีสับสนก่อนจะเปลี่ยนเป็นรู้สึกเจ็บปวดระคนไม่พอใจ ทั้งสองจับมือกันแบบเกร็งๆ ราวกับพวกเขาเป็นคนแปลกหน้ามากกว่าจะเป็นพี่น้องที่ไม่ได้เจอหน้ามาหลายปี ฮันโซรีบดึงมือกลับแทบจะในทันที พยายามที่จะไม่เช็ดมือกับกางเกง ฝ่ามือของเกนจินั้นชื้นไปด้วยเหงื่อ

จากนั้นพวกเขาก็ยืนเงียบด้วยความอึดอัด ไม่แม้แต่จะมองหน้ากันจนกระทั่งฮันโซพึมพำขึ้น “ไปกันได้แล้ว”

ไม่มีคำพูดจากทั้งคู่ขณะที่ฮันโซนำทางออกจากสนามบิน มุ่งหน้าไปยังลานจอดท่ามกลางค่ำคืนที่ปลอดโปร่ง

ความเงียบยังคงดำเนินต่อเนื่องแม้พวกเขาจะขึ้นรถและออกเดินทางกลับสู่ฮานามุระแล้วก็ตาม ทิวทัศน์ข้างทางสลับสับเปลี่ยนระหว่างบ้านที่ปิดไฟเงียบและแนวต้นไม้ที่กินระยะทางยาว มีเพียงเสียงคำรามของเครื่องยนต์รถบรรทุกที่คอยทำลายความเงียบ

“งานศพจะจัดเมื่อไหร่” ตอนที่แสงไฟของตัวเมืองเริ่มส่องสว่างมาจากที่ไกลๆ ในที่สุดเกนจิก็เอ่ยถามขึ้น เขาใช้เวลาเกือบตลอดการเดินทางไปกับการหลับตาและพิงตัวกับประตูรถ ฮันโซมองพิจารณาเกนจิ พยายามลดความขุ่นเคืองลงแล้วคิดว่าคนแปลกหน้าคนนี้คือน้องชายที่เขารู้จักเมื่อนานมาแล้ว แต่มีสิ่งหนึ่งที่ดูต่างออกไป นั่นคือโครงหน้าของเกนจิที่คมขึ้นจากใบหน้าในความทรงจำ

“มะรืนนี้...” ฮันโซตอบ ก่อนจะจิ๊ปากแล้วเปลี่ยนคำพูดใหม่ “พรุ่งนี้” มือของเขากำพวงมาลัยแน่น “เริ่มเฝ้าศพวันนี้”

“โอ้” เกนจิดันตัวออกจากประตูรถ นั่งคุดคู้บนที่นั่ง

“นายไม่ต้องอยู่ก็ได้”

“ผมอยากอยู่” แสงไฟข้างทางสะท้อนกับน้ำตาที่กำลังไหลอาบแก้มของเกนจิอย่างห้ามไม่อยู่ “ผมน่าจะกลับมาให้เร็วกว่านี้ ผมน่าจะ—“ เสียงสะอื้นหลุดจากปากของเขาแทนคำพูดที่ยังไม่ทันจบประโยคดี ความเหนื่อยล้าและความเสียใจโถมเข้าใส่จนเกินจะรับไหว “แม่... ท่านทรมานมั้ย”

“ท่านเป็นมะเร็ง” ฮันโซตะคอกด้วยน้ำเสียงที่รุนแรงเกินความจำเป็น กำพวงมาลัยแน่นจนข้อนิ้วซีดขาว กะพริบตาถี่ๆเพื่อไล่น้ำตาที่จวนจะไหลให้กลับเข้าไป

เกนจิร้องอวดครวญราวกับโดนชกเข้าที่หน้า ซึ่งถ้าฮันโซทำได้ก็คงทำไปแล้ว “ทำไมพี่ถึงไม่บอกผม ทำไมถึงไม่มีใครบอกผมเลย ไม่งั้นผมจะได้มากลับมาเร็วกว่านี้ ผมจะได้อยู่กับท่านที่นี่ ผมคง—“

“ท่านไม่อยากให้นายรู้ ท่านไม่อยากทำให้นายเป็นห่วง” หลังจากแพทย์ได้วินิจฉัย ‘ผมเสียใจด้วยนะครับ แต่คุณมีเวลาอีกแค่ 4 เดือนเท่านั้น’ ใบหน้าแม่ของเขาก็ซีดเผือดและแสดงถึงการยอมจำนน ฮันโซขอร้องอ้อนวอนเป็นชั่วโมงเพื่อให้เธอลองเข้ารับทำคีโม ให้เธอทำ _อะไรก็ได้_ แต่แม่ของเขากลับบีบมือฮันโซแน่นและปฏิเสธทุกอย่าง “ท่านขอไม่ให้ฉันบอกนาย”

“ไม่ยุติธรรมเลย!” เกนจิตะโกนร้องฟุบร่างกายที่สั่นเทิ้มลงกับตักตัวเอง

“ฉันรู้” ฮันโซอยากปิดตาหนี อยากจอดรถที่ข้างทาง แล้วลงจากรถ เดินออกไปในความมืดมิดของค่ำคืนให้รู้แล้วรู้รอด

พวกเขาไม่ได้พูดอะไรกันอีกหลังจากนั้น เวลาล่วงเลยผ่านไปอีกชั่วโมงในขณะที่ทั้งคู่เดินทางผ่านตัวเมือง มุ่งหน้าไปยังคฤหาสน์ฮานามุระที่อยู่ในความมืดบนเนินเขา มองลงมาเห็นบ้านเรือนเรียงรายอยู่ที่ตีนเขา ฮันโซขับรถไปตามเส้นทางที่คุ้นเคยสู่บ้านทรงโบราณ 2 ชั้นที่ล้อมรอบด้วยกำแพงสูงซึ่งเป็นที่พำนักของครอบครัวพวกเขา หน้าบ้านประดับด้วยโคมไฟกระดาษสีขาว แสงเทียนที่อยู่ภายในกำลังไหวริบหรี่ ชวนให้รู้สึกถึงความอาลัย

“ทั้งย่า ทั้งป้าแล้วก็ญาติๆของเราก็อยู่นี่เพื่อเข้าร่วมงานศพด้วย” ฮันโซบอกกับเกนจิตอนที่มาถึงทางเข้าบ้าน “ฉันไม่คิดว่าเครื่องบินนายจะกินเวลานานขนาดนี้ เลยยังไม่ได้จัดที่นอนให้นาย”

“ไม่เป็นไร” เกนจิที่เดินตามหลังเขาพึมพำตอบ “ผมจะนอนที่โซฟา”

“นายไปนอนที่ห้องฉันก็ได้” ฮันโซบอกเสียงเบา ในบ้านยังคงไร้แสงไฟ ซึ่งหมายความว่าพวกญาติๆของเขากำลังนอนหลับกันอยู่ เขาจึงทำตัวให้เงียบที่สุด “ตามมา”

ทุกย่างก้าวที่ย่ำลงบนพื้นไม้ส่งเสียงเอี๊ยดอ๊าดที่ฟังดูดังมากในเวลาเช่นนี้ พวกเขาเดินไปตามโถงที่มีประตูอยู่สุดทาง เกนจิยืนกระสับกระส่ายอยู่ตรงหน้าประตู ตาและแก้มของเขาแดงก่ำ ฮันโซถอนหายใจแล้วคว้ามือเขา กระเป๋าเป้ตกลงบนพื้นพร้อมเสียงหล่นตุบแผ่วเบา

ตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมาจนกระทั่งตอนนี้ที่พาน้องชายไปยังเตียง ดันตัวเขาเบาๆแต่เป็นในเชิงบังคับว่าต้องนอนลง จากนั้นก็ลูบแก้มปลอบโยนเขาด้วยข้อนิ้วมือ ฮันโซทำทุกอย่างอย่างเป็นธรรมชาติ “พักซะ ฉันจะปลุกตอนที่ถึงเวลา”

และก็เป็นอย่างเช่นเคยที่เกนจิเอื้อมมือดึงชายเสื้อเขาไว้ด้วยแรงที่ฮันโซสามารถปัดออกได้ไม่ยาก “อยู่กับผมนะ” เกนจิขอร้อง

ความนึกคิดของฮันโซยุ่งเหยิงเหมือนกระดาษที่ยับยู่ยี่

“หันไป” คำพูดนั้นถูกเปล่งออกมาด้วยเสียงที่เบาและห้วน เกนจิยอมฝืนใจหันหน้าเข้ากำแพงทันที ใช้มือข้างหนึ่งหนุนหัวตัวเองไว้ ฮันโซเอนตัวนอนลง ขยับเข้าหาเกนจิด้วยความสบายใจราวกับต่อจิ๊กซอว์ชิ้นสุดท้ายได้ในท้ายที่สุด เขาค่อยๆยกแขนโอบร่างของน้องชายไว้อย่างระมัดระวัง หลังจากผ่านความลังเลในช่วงแรกๆไป เขาก็กอดแน่นขึ้น แนบฝ่ามือสัมผัสหัวใจที่กำลังเต้นรัวผ่านแผ่นอกกว้างของเกนจิ เขาฝังจมูกลงบนเส้นผมนุ่มสีดำ และสั่นสะท้านด้วยความปรารถนาที่เคยมีจุดประกายขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง

เขาอยากจะปล่อยให้ตัวเองทำตามใจสักช่วงหนึ่ง

จากนั้นพวกเขาก็จะผ่านพ้นงานศพและเกนจิก็จะจากไปอีกครั้ง กลับบ้านไปใช้ชีวิตของเขาในอเมริกา มันเจ็บปวดเกินไปที่พวกเขาจะกลับมาเป็นเหมือนเดิมอีกครั้ง หลังจากการจากไปของพ่อฮันโซและเกนจิ พวกเขาต่างกลายเป็นคนแปลกหน้า แตกหักเพราะความโง่เง่าของวัยหนุ่มและกำแพงของความคาดหวัง มันมากเกินไปที่จะหวังให้เกนจิยกโทษให้กับทุกสิ่งที่เขาทำ มันมากเกินไปที่จะหวังให้เขาอยู่ที่นี่ต่อ

ลมหายใจของเกนจิค่อยๆผ่อนช้าลงจนเป็นจังหวะปกติและเข้าสู่ห้วงนิทรา จากนั้นไม่นาน ฮันโซก็ผล็อยหลับตามไป

———

เกนจิตื่นขึ้นและพบว่าเขาอยู่คนเดียว เขาพลิกตัวด้วยความงัวเงีย ดึงสติตัวเองออกมาจากฝันที่จำได้เพียงลางๆ เสียงหัวเราะดังลอดเข้ามาทางหน้าต่าง พวกเด็กๆที่ยังคงเล่นกันถึงแม้ว่าจะอยู่ใกล้ความตายมากกว่าคนอื่นๆ เขารู้สึกอ่อนเพลียและคันยุบยิบอยู่ในลำคอ ทำให้เขาคิดว่าใกล้จะเป็นหวัด

เขายกมือปิดตา ลงแรงกดจนเขามองเห็นแสงรูปร่างแปลกๆ เขาไล่สายตามองตามอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะปล่อยให้แสงนั้นหายไปและทำซ้ำอีกขณะที่พยายามไม่คิดถึงเรื่องที่ตอนนี้เขาอยู่ที่ไหนหรือทำไมถึงมาอยู่ที่นี่ กว่า 10 ปีที่เขาเลี่ยงที่จะไม่กลับมาญี่ปุ่น เขามีความสุขกับชีวิตใหม่ มีเพื่อนและงานที่ดี ไม่มีแรงกดดันหรือความคาดหวัง เขาสามารถเป็น _เกนจิ_ ได้โดยไม่รู้สึกละอาย

เมื่อเขาอยู่ที่นี่ ความรู้สึกในอดีตทั้งหมดย้อนกลับมาเหมือนคลื่นทะเลซัดเข้าใส่ความคิด กวาดเอาสิ่งดีๆที่เขาสร้างมาจนถึงตอนนี้หายไปหมดสิ้น

เกนจิผละมือออกจากดวงตา แต่ยังไม่มีแรงที่จะลุกขึ้น เด็กคนหนึ่งส่งเสียงแผดร้องในสนามหญ้า เกนจิคิดว่าแม่ของเขาคงจะมีความสุขและมีช่วงเวลาที่พวกเขาอยู่ด้วยกันอย่างสนุกสนานแม้จะเป็นเพียงแค่วันธรรมดาวันหนึ่ง แม่เขาเป็นคนที่ไม่เคร่งประเพณีเท่าพ่อของฮันโซและเกนจิ หรือคนอื่นๆในครอบครัวเธอ แม่เขาเคยมาเยี่ยมเขาที่อเมริกา 2 ครั้ง เธอบอกกับเขาว่าเธอภูมิใจ และยังขอให้เกนจิกลับมาบ้านด้วยซ้ำ ‘กลับมาหาพี่บ้างสิ เขาคิดถึงลูกนะ’

และตอนนี้ การตายของเธอคือสิ่งเดียวที่ทำให้ความต้องการของเธอนั้นเป็นจริง

เกนจิพยายามที่จะไม่อาเจียนออกมา และพยายามควบคุมร่างกายด้วยการหายใจเข้าออกลึกๆประมาณสี่ห้าครั้ง

ในที่สุดเขาลุกขึ้นจากเตียง เมื่อนั่งตรงขอบเตียง เขาก็เพิ่งตระหนักได้ว่าตัวเองสกปรกมากแค่ไหน ตอนนี้เขาอยู่ในเสื้อผ้าที่ใส่มาเกิน 24 ชั่วโมงแล้ว แถมเนื้อตัวยังชุ่มไปด้วยเหงื่อ เขามองไปรอบห้องเพื่อเบนความสนใจจากสภาพของตัวเอง ห้อง _ของฮันโซ_ นั้นแทบจะเรียกได้ว่าโล่งราวกับไม่ค่อยถูกใช้งาน ไม่มีภาพถ่ายหรือของประดับตกแต่ง มีเพียงเตียงนอนและโคมไฟที่ตั้งตรงมุมห้องเท่านั้น

เกนจิลากร่างกายที่อ่อนล้าไปยังห้องน้ำ แล้วก็พบว่าห้องน้ำที่อยู่ในตัวห้องนอนนั้นไม่ได้เรียบโล่งเท่าห้องนอน เห็นได้ชัดว่าพี่ชายของเขาชื่นชอบผลิตภัณฑ์ดูแลผิว นั่นทำให้เกนจิเกือบหลุดหัวเราะ จนกระทั่งเขานึกถึงฝ่ามือที่กดทับบนหน้าอก และลมหายใจอุ่นที่รดต้นคอ

จากนั้นเขาก็นึกถึงความจริงที่ฮันโซบอกกับเขาในรถ

 _มะเร็ง_ นั่นทำให้เขาอยากกรีดร้อง แม่ของเขาจากไปโดยไม่มีใครบอกจนกระทั่งได้รับโทรศัพท์จากพี่ชาย เขารู้สึกตกใจมากที่ได้ยินเสียงของฮันโซ ในตอนนั้นท้องไส้เขาปั่นป่วนไปหมดราวกับล่วงรู้ได้ถึงข่าวร้าย แต่ก็ไม่พร้อมที่จะรับฟังสิ่งที่ฮันโซบอกกับเขา ‘แม่เสียแล้ว นายต้องกลับมาบ้าน’ เขาระงับความโกรธที่ยากจะห้าม ฝังมันลงใต้ความเสียใจ และเสียงจากส่วนลึกของความคิดเขาคอยตอกย้ำอยู่เสมอว่ายังไงมันก็เป็น _ความผิดของเขา_ พอเขาคิดถึงฮันโซ เขาก็ไม่รู้สึกขุ่นเคืองอย่างที่ควรเป็น กลับมีเพียงความปรารถนาที่จะคอยอยู่เคียงข้างและคอยปลอบใจอยู่เสมอมา

เขาไม่อยากออกไปจากห้องที่หมองหม่นดั่งเช่นอารมณ์เขา แต่เขาก็เดินออกจากห้องไปยังตัวบ้านที่ทั้งคุ้นเคยและแปลกตา รูปภูเขาที่อยู่ทางซ้ายมือนั่นเขาจำได้ว่าตัวเองก็เคยเป็นหนึ่งในมังกรนั้น ห้องโถงนี้เต็มไปด้วยความทรงจำครั้งเยาว์วัย วิ่งขึ้นลงบันได ไล่จับกับพี่ชาย เล่นเป็นนินจาที่ต่อสู้ในสงครามจนตัวตาย

เกนจิย่างเดินทุกก้าวด้วยความลังเล แต่เขาก็ลงบันไดมาชั้นล่างและเดินตามเสียงที่ดังมาจากห้องครัว เขายืนเลิกลั่กและกระสับกระส่ายอยู่ตรงประตู มองพี่สาวของแม่หรือก็คือป้าของเขาทั้งสองคนพูดคุยกันในระหว่างที่กำลังเก็บกวาดโต๊ะหลังอาหารเช้า ผมสีเข้มของพวกเธอมีสีเทาอยู่ประปราย และดูเหมือนพวกเธอจะตัวเล็กกว่าที่เขาเคยจำได้

นาโอโกะสังเกตเห็นเขาเป็นคนแรก เธอถลึงตาใส่เขาอย่างโกรธแค้นจนทำให้เกนจิผงะ ก่อนจะปรับเปลี่ยนสีหน้า “เกนจิคุง ตื่นแล้วเหรอ”

ทามิโกะ ฝาแฝดของเธอหันมามองก่อนจะเอ่ยเสียงขุ่นเล็กน้อย “หน้าตาเธอดูแย่นะ”

“ก็สมควรแล้วนี่” นาโอโกะพูดพลางเบือนหน้าไปทางอื่น

เกนจิเลียริมฝีปาก มองไปรอบๆห้องครัวขนาดใหญ่ซึ่งเต็มไปด้วยความทรงจำ แม่ของเขาชื่นชอบการทำขนม และเขาก็มักจะมาเกาะกระโปรงเธอ อ้อนขอชิมส่วนผสม “ฮันโซอยู่มั้ยครับ”

“กำลังคุยโทรศัพท์เพื่อเตรียมพร้อมสำหรับวันนี้อยู่ ฮันโซนี่เป็นลูกชายที่ดีเนอะ ดูแลเรื่องกำหนดการทั้งหมดได้เร็วมากเลย แถมหาวันฤกษ์ดีได้ด้วย ซายูริต้องภูมิใจแน่ๆ” เสียงของนาโอโกะสั่นเครือ ทามิโกะใช้มือเปียกน้ำลูบแขนนาโอโกะ พวกเธอมองเกนจิอีกครั้ง ด้วยสายตากล่าวโทษไร้คำพูด

“ผมจะไปหาเขา” เกนจิพูดเสียงต่ำก่อนจะรีบหนีจากตรงนั้น

แต่เขาไม่ได้แม้แต่จะพยายามหาตัวฮันโซอย่างที่ว่า เขาเพียงแค่หนีกลับขึ้นห้องนอนฮันโซและปิดประตู ช่วงเวลา 10 ปีของความทุกข์ทน แน่นอนว่าพวกเธอเกลียดเขา เกนจิทรยศครอบครัว เขาไม่ได้อยู่ที่นั่นตอนแม่ตาย ‘ก็ผมไม่รู้เรื่อง’ เขาอยากวิ่งกลับไปแล้วตะโกนใส่พวกเธอเช่นนั้น แต่มันคงไม่มีอะไรดีขึ้นมา พวกป้าของเขาคงมีความคิดฝังหัวไปนานแล้วว่าเขาเป็นลูกชายเหลวไหลอกตัญญู แต่เขาไม่คิดจะสนใจอีกแล้ว

เกนจิเข้าไปอาบน้ำ ปรับอุณหภูมิน้ำให้สูงเท่าที่เขาพอจะรับไหวจนรู้สึกว่าผิวลวกพอง

———

ฮันโซพบว่าน้องชายของเขากำลังนั่งไหล่ตกบนเตียงในสภาพผ้าขนหนูผืนเดียว ผิวหนังแดงจากการอาบน้ำร้อน ใช้สองมือประคองศีรษะ เป็นภาพของคนสิ้นหวัง

“ฉันมาปลุกนาย” เขาพูดขึ้นแบบไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ย

เกนจิส่งเสียงในลำคอเป็นการตอบรับ

“เราต้องออกจากบ้านในอีก 1 ชั่วโมง”

เกนจิไม่ตอบอะไรกลับมา

ฮันโซจ้องไปยังหน้าต่าง เจตนาที่จะไม่มองเกนจิ เขารู้สึกว่าหัวใจขึ้นมาอยู่ตรงลำคอและเต้นรัวแรงอย่างบ้าคลั่ง ราวกับมันอยากปีนออกมา ถ้ามันอยากจะไป เขาก็จะไม่ยื้อไว้ แต่สิ่งที่มันทำมีแต่สร้างความเจ็บปวดให้เขาเท่านั้น

“เกนจิ—“

“ผมไม่มีชุดใส่” เกนจิพูดแทรก “ผมไม่มีชุดสูท”

“ฉันมีบางตัวที่น่าจะพอดีตัวนายอยู่” ฮันโซเดินไปที่ตู้เสื้อผ้าของตัวเอง ไล่สายตาดูชุดสูทที่หน้าตาคล้ายๆกันจนเจอเข้ากับตัวที่น่าจะใช้การได้

“พวกเขาเกลียดผม” จู่ๆเกนจิก็พูดขึ้น ทำให้ฮันโซชะงัก

“ใคร” เขาถามทั้งที่รู้ดีแก่ใจว่าน้องชายตัวเองพูดถึงใคร

“ป้านาโอโกะกับป้าทามิโกะ ผมมั่นใจว่าคนอื่นก็ด้วย”

“นายทิ้งทุกคนไป หลังจากพ่อตาย นายก็ทิ้งทุกคนไป นายทิ้งแม่ และนายก็ทิ้ง...” _ฉัน_ ฮันโซถือชุดสูทเดินไปที่เตียงก่อนจะวางมันลงข้างตัวน้องชาย เกนจิยังนั่งท่าเดิมไม่เปลี่ยนแปลง มีหยดน้ำเกาะบนไหล่ของเขา นิ้วของฮันโซกระตุกวาบ “ท่านพูดถึงแต่นาย ว่าท่านไม่สามารถอยู่รอเจอนายอีกครั้งได้แล้ว พูดถึงเรื่องที่พวกเราจะได้กินข้าวเย็นด้วยกันทุกคนอย่างมีความสุข”

คำพูดเหล่านั้นช่างโหดร้าย แต่เขาก็ไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะหยุด “และตอนนี้แม่ก็ตายไปแล้วนายถึงได้มาอยู่ที่นี่ ไม่แปลกที่พวกเขาจะเกลียดนาย”

เกนจิหัวเราะขื่น “พวกเขาเกลียดผมก่อนหน้านั้นอีก ป้านาโอโกะเคยหยิกหูผมตอนแม่ไม่เห็น แล้วพี่จำตอนวันเกิดอายุ 19 ของผม ที่ผมกลับมาบ้านตอนมื้อเย็นในสภาพเมาเละได้มั้ย”

ฮันโซก้มมองชุดสูท ใช้มือรีดผ้าให้เรียบ “จำได้สิ”

“คืนนั้นป้าพูดกับผมว่า ‘ฉันกะอยู่แล้วว่าแกต้องโตมาเป็นอย่างนี้’ ” เกนจิยังคงหัวเราะ ร่างกายเขาสั่นไหวจากการกระทำนั้น “จากนั้นในปีถัดมา ตอนที่ผมประกาศกับทุกคนว่าผมเป็นเกย์ ‘เพราะพวกเกย์มันมีแต่ในหนังเท่านั้นแหละ เธอไม่มีลูกหรือหลานชายที่เป็นเกย์หรอก อย่าพูดเสียงดังหรือริอ่านไปบอกเพื่อนบ้านเธอเชียวนะ’ ”

“แต่นายก็ยังบอกทุกคนอยู่ดี”

“เพราะผมไม่อายไง” เสียงหัวเราะถูกแทนที่ด้วยความขมขื่นอันโหดร้าย “ไม่เหมือนใครบางคน”

ฮันโซกลืนก้อนที่จุกอยู่ตรงคอ เขามองเกนจิ มองที่เส้นผมสีเข้มเปียกน้ำที่แนบลู่ไปกับต้นคอของเขา มองหยดน้ำที่ไหลช้าๆลงไปตามแผ่นหลัง ผ่านส่วนโค้งเว้าของกระดูกสันหลัง “แต่งตัวซะ” เขาออกคำสั่งและรีบวิ่งออกจากห้องจนแทบจะเรียกได้ว่าหนี

———

เกนจิใช้เวลาเตรียมตัว อากาศในวันนี้เริ่มอุ่น เขารู้สึกอบอ้าวตอนที่ใส่เสื้อผ้า และได้แต่คิดในใจว่าเขาน่าจะอาบน้ำเย็นแทน ตอนนี้ผิวหนังเขายังแสบร้อนอยู่เลย

ท้องไส้เขาเริ่มปั่นป่วนอีกครั้ง ฮันโซรีบผละออกจากห้องไปและเกนจิก็หวังว่าเขาจะกลับเข้ามา ถ้าเป็นเช่นนั้น เขาจะได้กล่าวขอโทษ สิ่งหนึ่งที่เกนจิเริ่มเข้าใจในช่วงที่ออกจากบ้านไป คือเขาได้ขุดหลุมฝังสิ่งที่เรียกว่าความอับอายพร้อมกับพี่ชายของตัวเองลงไปลึกแค่ไหน มันเป็นสิ่งที่คอยตอกย้ำถึงความไม่สมบูรณ์แบบของเขา ในที่ที่เกนจิได้เป็นในแบบที่เขาอยากเป็น ฮันโซก็จะหันหลังให้ นั่นเป็นสิ่งที่ทำให้พวกเขาตัดขาดออกจากกันในที่สุด

เกนจิหยิบกระเป๋าเป้ที่ทิ้งไว้บนพื้นขึ้นมา วางมันไว้บนตักก่อนจะรูดซิปกระเป๋าด้านหนึ่ง ในนั้นมีพาสปอร์ตและเงินสดที่ถูกเก็บไว้อย่างดี มีรูปถ่ายใบหนึ่งอยู่ด้วย เป็นภาพของเด็กหนุ่มสองคน ซึ่งมีเพียงคนเดียวที่ยิ้มให้กล้อง รูปนี้มีปัญหาที่จุดเดียวคือ เกนจิจำได้ว่าหลังจากนั้นฮันโซก็ยิ้มออกมาทันทีก่อนจะบ่นว่าเขายังไม่ทันได้เตรียมตัว ในตอนนั้นพวกเขามีความสุขกันมาก หรือไม่ก็มีความสุขเท่าที่พวกเขาจะมีได้ ช่วงเวลานั้นเป็นตอนที่พ่อของเขายังมีชีวิตอยู่ ก่อนที่ฮันโซต้องมาแบกธุรกิจของครอบครัว แบกภาระอันใหญ่หลวงในฐานะลูกชายคนโต ก่อนที่เกนจิจะพยายามหนีจากทุกสิ่ง ข้ามน้ำข้ามทะเลเพื่อไล่ตามอิสระ และทิ้งหัวใจไว้ข้างหลัง

**Author's Note:**

> ขอไม่แปลชื่อเรื่องนะคะ คิดไม่ออก 555 ใครมีไอเดียเสนอได้เลยนะคะ เผื่อนำมาใช้เป็นชื่อเรื่องได้ค่า ><


End file.
